


A Little Excitement

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Deviates From Canon, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, F/M, Mary is not evil, no John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is the Marylock version of ASiP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meetings

As Mary Morstan hung up the phone with the hospital she had applied for a job at, she had mixed emotions. Sure the fact that she had gotten the job as a nurse was one more step in starting her new life, but still she was kinda bored.  
  
The assassin A.G.R.A's life was always filled with excitement. Not that Mary in any way, shape, or form _missed_ the life she had been so eager to get out of, no not at all. She just wanted something a little…different to happen for a change. (So far the highlight of her month was her break-up with David.) _Hopefully this new job will add some excitement to my life._ she thought as she got into her car to go meet her new friend, Molly Hooper, for coffee.  
  
"So how's your day going?" Molly asked as they sat down on a park bench with their orders.  
  
Mary took a sip and answered, "It' s going perfectly. I got the job."  
  
"Mary, that's wonderful! When do you start?"  
  
"Next Week. So now I just have to find a flat," Mary chuckled, " And there lies the problem, I can't afford one on my own. And I don't think anyone would want to share a flat with me."  
  
"You know," Molly replied with an amused smile, "You are the second person today to say that to me."  
  
"Oh really?" Mary asked, intriqued, "Who was the first?"  
  
"My brother in law, Sherlock Holmes," Molly answered, "But I'm not really sure if you'll _want_ to share a flat with him, though."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because Sherlock is, well, um, _interesting_."  
  
"Interesting?"  
  
Molly took another sip, and nodded, "There's really no other way to describe him. I mean, how exactly would you describe someone who would beat a dead body with a riding crop?"  
  
Mary's eyes widened. That was certainly a first. "When and why did he do that?"  
  
"Yesterday. He wanted to see if bruises could form after death. Apparently a man's alibi depended on it."  
  
"A man's alibi? Does he work for the police?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"How can someone _not exactly_ work for the police?"  
  
"It's difficult to explain," Molly said, laughing, "So, if you want, I can introduce you to him and he'll explain it, along with every detail of your life."  
  
Mary laughed too, though she wasn't sure if Molly was kidding about the last part or not. All joking aside though, this Sherlock person did sound fascinating and she did want to meet him, even if she didn't end up sharing a flat with him. "That'd be lovely, actually."  
  
"Great!" Molly exclaimed, "let's go!"  
  
*********  
  
They had just arrived at St. Bart's when Molly said, "I feel it's only fair to warn you that Sherlock can be unforgivably rude at times."  
  
Mary smiled, "I think I can handle that."  
  
"Good."  
  
When they walked into the lab, Mary saw a tall, pale, dark curly haired man, with sharp cheek bones, and cupid bow lips looking through a microscope. Mary took it for granted that this was Sherlock.  
  
"Molly, can I use your phone?" He asked, without looking up at them.  
  
"Sure Sherlock," Molly answered, feeling around in her pockets, then she sighed and said, "I must've left it in the car. Why don't you use the landline?"  
  
"I prefer to text," he answered. Mary reached into her purse grabbed out her phone and held it out to him, "Here, use mine."  
  
"Sherlock, this is a new friend of mine, Mary Morstan," Molly introduced her.  
  
"Hello," Mary replied.  
  
He stared at her for a little bit before smiling one of the nicest smiles Mary had ever seen, taking the phone, and sending the text he needed to send.  
  
"Molly can you get me some coffee, black, two sugars, please?" He asked, as he handed the phone back to Mary.  
  
"Um, sure," Molly replied. She mouthed _good luck_ to Mary as she left the lab.  
  
Sherlock and Mary stood together in silence, before Sherlock asked, "CIA or MI6?"  
  
"What?" Mary asked, in a mixture of shock and fear, her eyes widening and the smile fading from her face. _How could he possibly know about that?_ she thought. It seemed Molly wasn't joking about Sherlock being able to tell her about every detail of her life. Even the part she was trying her best to hide.  
  
"Which one did you work for? MI6 or CIA?"  
  
Mary debated with herself for a moment, _Should I tell him? Will he turn me in? He seems just fine with me, but I'm not sure._ She looked at him again. He was looking at her with interest, rather than fear and disgust. She took a breath and finally replied, "CIA."  
  
He smiled again and said, "Interesting. So how do you feel about the violin?"  
  
The abrupt change of subject nearly caused Mary to stagger, "Wait, what?"  
  
"I like to play the violin when I'm thinking, and sometimes I don't talk for days, will that bother you?"  
  
"I guess not," She answered, still confused, "but how did we get from my previous job to your shortcomings? And speaking of my past life, is 'interesting' really all you have to say about it?"  
  
"To answer your questions in order," he replied, "I figured since I knew the worst about you, it's only fair that you know the worst about me, I feel that potential flatmates should know the worst about each other. And as for your previous job, what else should I have to say about it? It's not like a job you no longer have is going to bother me any. Expect that I would like to know more about it."  
  
"Probably not going to happen," Mary said, smiling again, "And who said anything about flatmates?"  
  
"I did," Sherlock answered, "I mentioned to Molly earlier today, that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. And then she introduces me to a woman who is clearly trying to make a new life and has recently gone through a break up, both of those would suggest that you are looking for a place to live. I have my sights on a nice little place in central London. I think that together we can afford it. We'll meet up there around seven tomorrow."  
  
"Sweet, where is it?" Mary asked. Then she suddenly wondered, "And how did you know about my previous Job?" Sherlock was about to answer when Molly came back in with a coffe mug.  
  
"Ah, Molly thank you," Sherlock exclaimed.  
  
"You're welcome," Molly replied, "And front desk said they have your riding crop."  
  
"Ah, I was wondering where I left that, sorry Mary, gotta dash," He said, quickly putting on his coat and scarf. He started to walk out but stopped long enough to stick his head back in and say, "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is two two one B Baker Street." Before winking at Mary and closing the door.   
"So, what do you think?" Molly asked.   
  
Mary smiled. Sherlock was attractive and was certainly as fascinating as he sounded. Wether he was going to be fun to live with or very annoying, she couldn't decide, but she figured she could stand to live with him.   
  
"I like him," She answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	2. Baker Street

After her interesting meeting with Sherlock, Mary went back to the bedsit she had been staying at. Shortly after she got there, she decided to check her phone to see the text he had sent. **_If brother has green ladder arrest brother. SH_**  
  
That brought back the conversation she had with Molly, and she realised that she had totally forgotten to ask him what exactly he did for the police! _Maybe there's some other way I can find out._ she thought _Maybe he has a blog or something._ she went to her laptop and typed 'Sherlock Holmes' into a search engine. The first thing to come up was a website called The Science of Deduction.  
  
Mary read through it and laughed. Surely, this man knew that _nobody_ was going to want to read an analysis on 240 types of tobacco ash. And as for being able to tell a software designer by his tie and and an airline pilot by his left thumb, that would be almost unbelieve if he hadn't been able to tell that she was an assassin just by _looking_ at her. She read it again and frowned, Sherlock seemed _very_ arrogant. Living with him would most likely be a challenge. She smiled again as she realised that. She always loved a challenge. At very least, her life wouldn't be boring. She thought about that and more as she shut down her laptop and got ready for bed  
  
********  
  
"And you're sure you can handle living with him?" Molly asked her one last time when she called her as she drove to 221B Baker st the next evening.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she giggled, "He may be arrogant but believe me, I've dealt with worse." _usually I was sent to kill those people, but still…_  
  
"Well, I certainly doubt that, but still, I'm glad to hear you're moving in with him," Molly replied, then she giggled, "Especially because Mycroft had his doubts. So, I'll get the pleasure of being able to say 'I told you so' to him. Which is a very rarely happens when you're married to a bona fide genius!"  
  
Mary laughed, "Well, I'm glad I could help out! Anyway I'm here now, so I best get going."  
  
Mary got out of the car. And banged the knocker a couple of times. As she did that Sherlock stepped out of a cab and walked up to her. "Mary."  
  
"Mr. Holmes." They shook hands.  
  
"Sherlock, please."  
  
"Alright, Sherlock," She looked at the flat, "This is a nice place. Must be expensive."  
  
"Well, the landlady, Mrs. Hudson, is giving me a special deal," He explained as they walked up to the front door, "Her husband was sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out."  
  
"Wait, you stopped her husband from being _executed?!_ ," Mary replied both shocked and impressed.  
  
"Oh, no," Sherlock answered with an amused smile, "Certainly not. I _ensured_ it."  
  
_Well there's another on long list of things I'll have to ask you about._ She thought as the door opened and an older woman with short brown curly hair, wearing a purple dress, came out and hugged Sherlock. Mary smiled at the tender exchange. Sherlock turned to her "Mrs. Hudson, this is Mary Morstan."  
  
Mary smiled wider and shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Dear," Mrs. Hudson replied, "Come in."  
  
Sherlock looked at her, "Shall we?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
********  
  
Sherlock lead her up a flight of creaky stairs, and into a living room with extremly tacky* wallpaper, a bunch of junk thrown around everywhere, a bovine skull wearing noise cancelling headphones mounted to the wall, and "Is that a human skull?" Mary asked pointing to the skull sitting on the mantle of the fire place.  
  
"It's a friend of mine," He explained. Mary silently giggled.  
  
Looking around again, (seeing a kitchen that was also messy) Mary sighed and said, "This is very nice."  
  
"Yes it is. That was my thought exactly, So I went right ahead and moved in," Sherlock replied as Mary commented, "Of course we'll have to get rid of all this rub-" she stopped short when she heard the last part of what he said and realised that it was all _his_ stuff thrown around everywhere, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Of course I could, um, straighten things up a bit," He replied. Mary watched as he grabbed a couple of folders, threw them into a box, and then picked up a stack of unopened envelopes and pinned them to the fireplace…with a multi-tool knife.  
  
_Molly was right_ Mary thought in amusement, _Interesting **is** the only word to describe him._ She sat down in a light red chair that she immediately decided she liked as Mrs. Hudson came up to her. "What do you think, Mary?" She asked.  
  
Mary smiled, "It feels like home."  
  
"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Hudson replied, "There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll be _needing_ two bedrooms."  
  
"Yes, we will be needing two bedrooms, thank you," Mary replied.  
  
Mrs. Hudson smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Oh, Sherlock the mess you made!"  
  
_looks like I'll be doing all the cleaning_ Mary thought. She turned to Sherlock, who was still tidying up,"I looked you up on the internet last night," She informed him.  
  
He looked at her, "Anything interesting?"  
  
"I found your website," She answered, "The Science of Deduction."  
  
"What did you think?" He asked smiling so proudly that Mary didn't have the heart to tell him that it made him sound like an arrogant asshole.  
"It was..interesting," She decided on. Sherlock's smile faltered, clearly not the answer he was hoping for. _Well, you tried._  
  
"Can you really tell a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," He answered, "and I could tell you were an assassin by your eyes and right hand, and that you had just gone through a break up by your phone."  
  
"How?" Mary asked. But Sherlock just smiled and turned away from her. _Looks like I'm not getting an answer._  
  
"What about these suicides, Sherlock?" Mary turned to see Mrs. Hudson walking into the room while reading a newspaper, "Thought that'd be right up your street, three exactly the same."  
  
"Four," Sherlock replied, looking out the window.  
  
"What?" Mary asked.  
  
"There's been a fourth," Sherlock explained, turning to them, "And there's something different about this one." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not the word I wanted to use.


	3. A New Case

"A fourth?" Mrs. Hudson asked.  
  
Mary was just about to ask him what made him so sure of that, when she heard someone come up the stairs. She stood up and turned to see a well built man about Sherlock's height, with silvery grey hair.  
  
"Where?" Sherlock asked him.  
  
"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens," The man replied.  
  
"What's new about this one?" Sherlock asked, "You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different."  
  
"You know how they never leave notes?" The man answered.  
  
"Yeah," Sherlock replied.  
  
"Well, this one did," The man explained, "Will you come?"  
  
"Who's on forensics?" Sherlock asked.  
  
"Anderson."  
  
Sherlock grimaced, "Anderson won't work with me."  
  
"Well, he won't be your assitant."  
  
Sherlock looked desperate, "But I need an assitant."  
  
Mary, who had been watching the exchange with a mixture of confusion and interest, spoke up, "I could be your assitant."  
  
The man looked at her for the first time, "Who's this?"  
  
Sherlock smiled, "Mary Morstan, my new flat mate. She's also a part time nurse. Which will make her a perfect assistant." Mary's heart warmed at that praise.  
  
The man smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Greg Lestrade."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too," Mary shook hands with him.  
  
Greg looked back at Sherlock, "There, you have an assistant. Now will you come?"  
  
"Not in a police car," Sherlock answered, "we'll be right behind."  
  
"Thank you," Greg replied, visibly relieved, before turning and walking back down the stairs.  
  
Sherlock stood silently for a minute before exclaiming, "Brilliant!" And leaping into the air spinning. Causing Mary to just about jump out of her skin.  
  
"Yes, ah," Sherlock continued, "Four serial suicides and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas!" Mary giggled in amusement.  
  
"Mrs. Hudson, we'll be late, might need some dinner," Sherlock informed her as he and Mary put on their coats and scarves.  
  
"I'm your landlady not your housekeeper," Mrs. Hudson replied she followed them down the stairs.  
  
Sherlock apparently ignored her and replied, "Something cold will do." He turned to Mary, "We'll be taking your car, spare us the time it would take to call a cab."  
  
"Of course," Mary replied, she had actually been about to suggest that.  
  
"Now let's go!" Sherlock exclaimed, "We haven't a moment to lose!"  
  
"Look at you!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, "all happy. It's not decent!" Sherlock turned around grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her noisly on the cheek. Mary decided that she was liking Sherlock more and more by the minute.  
  
"Who cares about decent?" He replied as he and Mary turned to walk out the door, "The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!"  
  
Mary was almost uncontrollably excited when her and Sherlock got into her car.  
  
********  
  
As Mary drove, she kept glancing at Sherlock, who's eyes were fixed on his phone. She still wanted to know _how_ he knew about her previous job and what he did for a living.  
  
When she glanced over at him the last time he said, "Okay you've got questions."  
  
"Yes," Mary replied, "A ton! But let's start with where are we going?"  
  
"Crime scene," he answered, "Next?"  
  
"Who _are_ you?" She asked, "What do you for a living?"  
  
Sherlock looked at her, "What do you think?"  
  
Mary thought for a moment before hestitantly answering, "Well, I _would_ say you were a private detective but…"  
  
" _But?_ "  
  
"Police don't go to private detectives, ever."  
  
"I'm a _consulting_ detective," Sherlock explained, "The only one in the world. I _invented_ the job."  
  
"A consulting detective?" Mary replied, "What does that mean exactly?"  
  
"It means that when the police are out of their depths, which is always, they consult me," Sherlock further explained.  
  
"Hm," Mary said, "That interesting."  
  
"What is?" Sherlock asked, seeming genuinely confused.  
  
"Police don't normally consult ametuers," Mary clarified.  
  
Sherlock shot her a look. _Oh god, what did I say_  
  
"Remember back when I first met you yesterday," He asked, "And I asked you 'CIA or MI6?' "  
  
"Yes," Mary answered, "and that leads me to my final question, _How did you know that?_?"  
  
"Well, I could tell by your eyes that you were a linguist," Sherlock explained, "and therefore could speak seven languages."  
  
"Eight, actually," Mary corrected him, "French, Russian, German, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and Hungarian."  
  
"I was close enough," Sherlock replied, and then continued with his explanation, "and I could tell by your right hand that you often fired a gun. Your index finger is more toned than the rest of your fingers and there's a faint indentation from where you pulled the trigger. So the fact you're a linguist and have fired a gun often suggest government assassin. So that led me to the question CIA or MI6."  
  
Mary smiled and nodded. "You also said I'd just gone through a break-up," She reminded him.  
  
"Yes," Sherlock replied, "You had six missed calls and a text reading, 'Sweetheart, I'm sorry for what happened, I'll do better next time. I really miss you and I want to start over. Please call me.' From a David. Quite obviously, an ex, and clearly a recent break up, since he's still trying the 'I'm so sorry, can't we work it out, please give me another chance' thing. And judging by the fact that _he's_ apologizing, I'd say that he left you and is now regretting it. However, you're having none of it since you clearly feel you're better off without him. And judging by how obviously clingy he is, you're right."  
  
Mary's eyes widened and she blinked a couple of times in surprise. Sherlock was right about almost everything.  
  
"So you see," Sherlock said, "You were right."  
  
" _I_ was right?" Mary laughed, "About _what?_ "  
  
"Police _don't_ consult ametuers."  
  
Sherlock stared at her expectantly for a moment before she said, "That…was… _amazing_!"  
  
Sherlock looked at her, appearing pleasantly surprised for a few seconds before asking, "You really think so?"  
  
"Yes," Mary answered, "Absolutely. That was beyond impressive."  
  
Sherlock smiled at her, "That's not what people normally say."  
  
"What do they normally say?"  
  
"Piss off." He smiled wider at her and looked out the window.  
  
_Looks like we're going to get along just fine,_ Mary thought grinning, as they pulled up to a building surrounded by Police cars and caution tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Sherlock's first deductions about Mary probably make _no_ sense. Pls don't judge me about it. I'm not Sherlock, I did the best I could.  
>   
>  Does anyone think I should continue this? Because this chapter didn't turn out like I expected and now I'm not sure.


	4. Lauriston Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue this!  
>   
> Thanks for sticking with me! :)

"So did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock asked Mary as they got out of the car.  
  
"David and I dated for four months. He was **very** clingy," Mary explained, "to the point of possesiveness. Wanted to spend _every single second_ with me, and actually got upset when I'd say I wanted some space. To the point that one time, when I had a girls night with Janine, another friend of mine, he called the restaurant to see if actually with who I said I was with. That's when I broke up with him."  
  
Sherlock froze, "You broke up with him?"  
  
"Yes," Mary replied, continuing to walk, "Now, what exactly am I supposed to do? I forgot to ask earlier."  
  
He ignored her, growling, "You ended it!"  
  
"Okay, I guess, I'll figure it out myself," Mary said, mostly to herself.  
  
"There's always something," He said in exasperation as he started to walk again.  
  
They walked up to the caution tape where they were greeted by a young dark skinned police woman.  
  
"Hello, freak," She greeted him.  
  
"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade," Sherlock replied, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Why?" She replied, clearly not wanting him there.  
  
"He invited me," Sherlock answered, more annoyed.  
  
" _Why?_ "  
  
"Well, I imagine he wants me to take a look," Sherlock replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Well you know what I think don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Always, Sally," He answered, lifting the caution tape and ducking underneath it, and then he took a deep breath through his nose, "I even know that you didn't make it home last night."  
  
She looked horrified, "I don't…" she trailed off as she noticed Mary, "err, who are you?"  
  
"Mary Morstan," She answered, "I'm with Sherlock."  
  
"You're _with_ Sherlock?" Sally asked, laughing, "That almost made you sound like you were a couple. But of course we both know that's not possible."  
  
"Why not?" Mary asked, genuinely confused. Did this woman know something she didn't?  
  
"Because Sherlock doesn't even have a _friend_ let alone a lover!" Sally explained, "So, what'd you mean by that?"  
  
Mary smirked and, deciding to see to what happen, answered, "I'm his girlfriend."  
  
Mary held back a giggle as Sally looked at her as though she had told her that she could fly. "How did _he_ get a girlfriend? Did he follow you home?"  
  
"No, we met through a mutual friend," Sherlock explained, coming back up from behind them, "My sister in law to be exact. Mary, this is Sergeant Sally Donovan, an _old friend._ Now let's go."  
  
As her and Sherlock walked away she heard Sally say, "Freak's here. I'm bringing him in." into her radio.  
  
********  
  
"Why'd you tell her that?" Sherlock asked her quietly.  
  
"I wanted to see her face," Mary answered.  
  
Sherlock smirked, "It was priceless," he admitted.  
  
Mary smiled and watched in slight confusion as he looked around the grounds until a skinny, brown haired man wearing blue coveralls, came out of the building looking at Sherlock with more distaste than Sally had.  
  
"Ah, Anderson here we are again," Sherlock said to him.  
  
"This is a crime scene and I don't want it contaminated!" Anderson replied, "Are we clear on that?"  
_Does everyone here hate him?_ Mary wondered.  
  
Sherlock took another deep breath through his nose, "Quite clear. And is your wife away for long?"  
  
Anderson looked even more irritated (something Mary hadn't thought possible.), "Oh, don't pretend you worked that out! Somebody told you that!"  
  
"Your deordorant told me that."  
  
_His what?_ Anderson looked a confused as Mary felt.  
  
"My deordorant?"  
  
"It's for men," Sherlock explained.  
  
Anderson looked indignified, "Well, _of course_ it's for men, **I'm** wearing it!" Mary bit down on her lip to keep from giggling.  
  
"So is Sergeant Donovan." Anderson turned and looked at Sally in shock and Mary's eyes widened.  
  
Sherlock sniffed pointedly and said, "Ooh and I think it just vaporised. May we go in?"  
  
Anderson looked back at him and said, "Look whatever it is you're trying to imply-"  
  
"I'm not implying anything," Sherlock interrupted, pushing past him, "I'm sure Sally just came over for a nice little chat and decided to stay. And then I assume she scrubbed your floors going by the state of her knees."  
  
As they turned to go into the house Mary whispered, "Sorry," to Donovan.  
  
********  
  
Once inside, Sherlock led Mary into a room where Greg Lestrade, the man Mary met earlier, was putting on blue coveralls like the one Anderson was wearing. Sherlock pointed to a pile of coveralls and said, "You have to wear one of these."  
  
Lestrade turned, "Hello, Mary, nice to see you again."  
  
"Likewise," Mary said slipping on the coveralls, She turned to Sherlock who was picking up a pair of latex gloves, "Well, aren't you gonna put one on."  
  
Sherlock looked at her sternly and Mary just shook her head, "Nevermind."  
  
Sherlock turned to Lestrade, "So where are we?"  
  
"Upstairs," Lestrade said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Necessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079370) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
